All Work and No Play
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: All work and no play makes for strange happenings. Shounen-ai To my dear baby sister, with loove


All Work and No Play  
  
A/N: There are certain games that are really fun to play. One of them is "Pull a pairing out of your ass, and if it makes sense, you lose!" It's a fun game I play with my little sister from time to time... So, after discussing how Aizawa was bitten by the Puberty Snake, we started to play the game. She had five chances to name a most obscure pairing, and if I could manage to place the two characters together logically, she would lose.  
  
She lost every time... v All she had to really do was name "Daddy Uesugi" and she probably would've own. But instead... she's given me a cracked new pairing that I simply must write. XD  
  
Eat your hearts out, sane fangirls. Pairing; Guitarist!slash. Boom, baby. Big boom. XD  
  
Disclaimer: Characters © Maki Murakami. Song © Amanda McBroom, as I am too lazy to write one myself for fear that it would sound like crap. Game © me. XD  
  
----------  
  
All Work and No Play  
  
----------  
  
Night was falling outside the large, darkened studios of the N-G Record Label Company. Not that it wasn't also very dark outside of all the other buildings in Tokyo as well---but it was very late, and the record company was one of the largest, brightest buildings around.  
  
Studio 4 was currently locked up, as were the others. The only difference really, was that inside the fourth studio sat two young men---both on the company's label.  
  
The older of the two sat idly, balancing his guitar on one knee. He was currently looking over a few written pages of music and making notes upon them, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
The younger man, with the dark eyes and auburn hair, was strumming at his own guitar idly from his seat on the squishy black leather couch. He seemed much more at ease than his companion, though perhaps a bit more tired as well. It had been a long day for both of them, no doubt about that.  
  
He yawned then, and the older man looked over at him and snickered.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
The dark haired man eyed his companion lazily. "You think?"  
  
The man with the pale eyes shrugged. "Whatever, man. You still have to memorize these chords."  
  
"Aw, for the... do I have to?"  
  
Blue eyes moved to lock his gaze, and quite suddenly, the elder wasn't messing with the sheet music anymore. He was setting his guitar in its stand and placing his chin in his hands.  
  
"No, you don't have to," he said at last. "But I'd appreciate it... "  
  
"I'm sure you would," guitarist number two cut in. He yawned again before looking at the other gentleman, smile on his lips. "But, as long as you're planning on making it worth my while... "  
  
The blonde groaned. "You're acting like you lost your friggin' lover... "  
  
"Ha. Very funny." The second man shook his head, long wisps of auburn obscuring his vision. "What about you, Music Man? You lose your main squeeze?"  
  
"And if I have... ?"  
  
The younger of the two shrugged. "No reason."  
  
Silence fell upon the two again. The elder man, Ma-kun, looked back down to his music and tried to decode the English phrasings into a passable Japanese. He knew enough of the language to get the gist of most of what was written---he only hoped it would make sense to others.  
  
The younger man sighed and closed his eyes. For the past hour, he'd been trying to learn this same wretched song. Not really wanting to be outdone by a member of ASK, Hiroshi Nakano gripped the neck of his guitar a little more firmly and placed his hands in position on the frets. He would play, and it would be good. That was all there was to it.  
  
The 'C' chord sounded lovely, and the blonde nodded his approval. And suddenly, Hiro smirked. He knew how this game was played quite well.  
  
He moved his fingers into position and let the second chord play. It made the older man wince.  
  
"No, no, no, no---you're doing it all wrong," he moaned loudly. "G-seven, not G-major-seven!"  
  
"What---like this?" Hiro asked placidly, strumming the same incorrect note. Ma-kun twitched.  
  
"You bastard," he growled. "You're really going to make me do it, aren't you?"  
  
"Do what, Guitar Man?"  
  
The blonde shook his head in disgust and lifted his pen. He'd made a promise to the president that he'd have it all sketched out roughly by the morning, and he didn't plan on failing now. "Whatever, man," was all that he would say in response.  
  
Hiro made a face. His plan was fool-proof---it looked like he'd have to spell it out now, though.  
  
"What, aren't you going to come help me?"  
  
Blue eyes moved to look at him, and a smirk spread across the blonde's face. "Mmm... fine."  
  
Slowly, he stood up and crossed the room to the couch. He dropped himself onto it, sliding over and behind the younger guitarist. He wasted no time in draping the younger man's dark hair over his own shoulder and pressing their bodies close so that he could better entwine their fingers.  
  
He slid Hiro's fingers into place on the frets, holding them in place with his own hands. The smile on his face grew decidedly more lecherous, though Hiro could not have noticed.  
  
"There," he announced proudly. "This hand goes here, and you play through like always."  
  
"Ahhh." Hiro nodded. He gave the strings a strum with his lower hand and grinned, glancing back over his shoulder. "Just like that, huh?"  
  
"That's right," Ma replied. "Now, play through it."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
The blonde man lifted his hands away from the younger man's, moving them to instead play with his hair. "Or else," he warned, voice low, "I'll just have to play with you."  
  
Hiroshi grinned and leaned back. "That a promise?"  
  
"Shut up and learn the keys," the blonde snapped, giving the younger's shoulders a push. The younger man gave slight jolt, but continued to laugh nonetheless.  
  
"You drive a hard bargain."  
  
One of the blonde's eyebrows rose. "Is that the only thing you know of that I can drive hard?"  
  
Hiroshi scowled. "Pervert."  
  
The blonde shrugged. "You started it... "  
  
"Did not."  
  
Ma-kun rose his eyebrow again. "I think you did," he said, tugging the dark hair like reins on a horse.  
  
The man with the dark eyes shook his head to try and free his hair. No such luck there. Instead, he struck the 'G-7' chord again and stried a different tactic.  
  
"So---G-7 to what?"  
  
The blonde didn't even have to think about it. "F" was the automatic answer, and Hiroshi played it with a grin. "G next, right?" he asked, and the blonde smirked.  
  
"You catch on quick."  
  
Hiroshi grinned. He leaned back again, and the squashy couch gave way beneath the weight of both men, allowing him a decent angle with which to press his lips against the older man's.  
  
"I can do quicker," he said decidedly. The glint in his eyes shone brighter as he pulled back and went to hold his guitar properly again and strummed the 'C' chord.  
  
The blonde shook his head after a moment and gave his fellow guitarist a thwack in the head. It wasn't as if he hadn't deserved it, even if things had been pretty fun...  
  
His hands slid into the dark hair again, and he grinned. Leaning forward, he touched the tip of his tongue to the rim of the boy's ear, murmuring a quick, "I know."  
  
Two seconds later, and he was on his back on the couch, laughing, several sheets of paper having left ink on his face from where Hiro hit him. Said artist was scowling and blushing, an odd combination, and also clutching at his ear.  
  
And then the ASK member flashed him the peace sign, and the boy from Bad Luck shook his head.  
  
"Keep that up, and we won't get any work done."  
  
" ... So?"  
  
A scowl and an even redder face. "Just... work, would you?!"  
  
"All right, all right... But we're going to finish that later."  
  
And this time, Hiro grinned.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
END of strangest fic yet  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
A/N: The original notes in my notebook read, "This is like a bad porno flick - without the sex!" And it really is... Oo  
  
But no. Ma-kun/Hiro was the first pairing that my sister named in our game. And---as ASK and Bad Luck have numerous encounters and both boys play the guitar---it took two seconds for me to tell her that I could make it happen logically. Almost. XD And Ma-kun did try and defend Shuichi a time or two whilst bandying with Tachi. Oooh... fun.  
  
But I digress. Those are the actual chords to the first two lines of the song "The Rose." It was quite popular a few years back... Oddly frightening words, but a very fun song nonetheless.  
  
And yes. I do realize that this story seems a bit juvenile for me. I wrote it while watching Clinton Jackson and D.C. Curry and discussing the Puberty Snake with my sister---and it's only a gift for her, afterall. Because the long-haired guitarists' loove is too funny not to mock. XD  
  
---Gangsta Videl 


End file.
